Since the commercialization of a 4th generation (4G) communication system, a lot of research and development on a 5th generation (5G) communication system has been conducted in order to deal with the recent increasing demand for wireless data traffic. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a communication system beyond 4G network or a system since the post long term evolution (LTE).
To achieve a high data transmission rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in a super high frequency millimeter wave (mmWave) band (for example, like 60 GHz band). To relieve a path loss of a radio wave and increase a transfer distance of a radio wave in the super high frequency band, in the 5G communication system, beamforming, massive multiple input, multiple output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, large scale antenna technologies have been discussed.
Further, to improve a network of the system, in the 5G communication system, technologies such as evolved small cell, advanced small cell, cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), ultra-dense network, device to device communication (D2D), wireless backhaul, moving network, cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), and interference cancellation have been developed. In addition, in the 5G system, hybrid frequency shift keying (FSK) and quadrature amplitude modulation (QAM) (FQAM) and sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) which are an advanced coding modulation (ACM) scheme and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non-orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) which are an advanced access technology, or the like have been developed.
Meanwhile, as various packet services are commercialized, the existing human-centered wireless communication networks have evolved into the internet of things (IoT) network that transmits and receives information between components in which various things are distributed and processes the information. The internet of everything (IoE) technology in which the big data processing technology, etc., by connection with a cloud server, etc., is combined with the IoT technology has also emerged. To implement the IoT, technology elements, such as a sensing technology, wired and wireless communication and network infrastructure, a service interface technology, and a security technology, have been required. Recently, technologies such as a sensor network, machine to machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) for connecting between things has been researched. In the IoT environment, an intelligent internet technology (IT) service that creates a new value in human life by collecting and analyzing data generated in the connected things may be provided. The IoT may be applied to fields, such as a smart home, a smart building, a smart city, a smart car or a connected car, a smart grid, health care, smart appliances, and an advanced healthcare service by fusing and combining the existing information technology (IT) with various industries.
Therefore, various tries to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network have been conducted. For example, the 5G communication technologies such as the technologies of the sensor network, the M2M, the MTC are implemented by techniques such as the beam-forming, the MIMO, the array antenna, or the like. An example of the application of the cloud RAN as the big data processing technology described above may also be the fusing of the 5G technology with the IoT technology.
The 5G system has considered a support for various services compared to the existing 4G system. For example, the most representative services are an enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) communication service, an ultra-reliable and low latency communication (URLLC) service, a massive MTC (mMTC) service, an evolved multimedia broadcast/multicast service (eMBMS), etc. Further, a system providing the URLLC service may be referred to as an URLLC system, a system providing the eMBB service may be referred to as an eMBB system, and a system providing the mMTC service may be referred to as an mMTC system, or the like. In addition, the terms “service and system” may be used interchangeably.
Meanwhile, if a huge number of IoT terminals are added to the existing wireless communication network, a serious load may be imposed on the network together with the existing terminals. Particularly, a case where the IoT terminals intermittently transmit small packets frequently occurs. In the typical mobile communication systems, a signaling connection and a data bearer need to be set in order to transmit a packet no matter how small the packet is. A large number of control message exchanges are involved during the process. When a connection configuration procedure is performed in order to transmit/receive small data, a serious load may not only be imposed on the network, but battery performance may also be reduced.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.